


【我兴/ABO】Coincidence

by NOZOMI_1007



Category: Lay - Fandom, 我兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOZOMI_1007/pseuds/NOZOMI_1007
Summary: 关于一个alpha和一个发情的omega大明星的偶遇/久别重逢
Kudos: 38





	1. 上篇

巧合真是造物主给予人类的最完美的礼物。它比惊喜更令人兴奋，更让人感叹命运的眷顾，同时也能带来更多意想不到的好运。  
  
比如半小时前我还懒懒地坐在沙发上听一个妖里妖气的omega高谈阔论地评论娱乐圈当红omega小生们的信息素，现在我就在这个偏僻的包厢前，闻到了其中之一、并且是被他列为最引人犯罪top榜第一的那种味道。  
  
我发现他的气味也完全出于巧合。在厌烦了包厢里那群虚伪的妖魔鬼怪和妖艳的庸脂俗粉之后，我借口人有三急打算出来抽支烟。临走前还有一个omeg试图跟着我出来，被我警告地看了一眼之后又讪讪地缩了回去。略有些过量的酒精使我头脑昏沉，我唯一想做的就是找个僻静的角落醒醒酒。于是我往上走了几层，又尽量往走廊尽头走，目标直指走廊最角落里偏僻的洗手间。  
  
在我逐渐接近目的地的时候，一股若有若无的香气向我飘来。离得越近，这气味就越明显。当我走到一个包厢门前的时候，这气味的浓度也到了顶峰。  
  
我心里一震，一瞬间几乎惊得醒了酒，但下一秒就陷入了更深的醉意中。  
  
天然香料、巧克力、奶油加上威士忌，酒精在甜腻的香味里发酵，甜蜜又灼热的气味让人喉咙干渴急需纾解，沙漠里迷途的旅人跪倒在赤裸的女神面前祈求一滴甘霖——百利甜酒的气味在这个沉闷的夜晚忽然迸发出来，立刻剥夺了我全部的注意力。  
  
谁能想到呢，在这样一个无人经过的偏僻的角落里，会有一个拥有着诱人信息素的omega正在热潮里发出求欢的信号，而这个备受煎熬的小可怜又偏偏是个无数次在我的梦镜里被我粗暴地操到哭着射精的故人——我简直想高唱一句“What a conincedence"。  
  
这熟悉的味道让我有些颤栗。我上一次闻到这样的信息素是什么时候了？三年前？还是五年前？或许其实就在昨天？我的意识有点模糊，记忆混杂成一团在我的脑海里沉沉浮浮。  
  
我又深深地呼吸了一口。交缠的信息素就如同最上等的催情药，毫不费劲就挑逗起了我最原始的欲望，它浓得让我眩晕，仿佛体会到了被深喉的快感。与此同时，我脑袋里不受控制地蹦出了许多关于他的画面：他笑起来的时候是如何露出深深的酒窝，他说话时殷红的舌尖怎样若隐若现，他纤细的指尖是如何不经意间在我手心划过，他跳舞的时候怎样现出流畅的腰线......我已经数年没见过他，但这些画面早就在无数个燥热的夜晚铭刻在了我心底。  
  
门里的人感受到我的信息素了，我敢确信。最直接的证据就是，他的信息素越来越浓了。Alpha和Omega的本能，或许还有一些我一厢情愿觉得存在的情愫，决定了我们无法抗拒彼此。现在百利甜酒的气味和我的信息素交缠着发散，甜酒的香气里掺杂进了宾治雪茄独有的辛辣气息，这两种信息素似乎也因即将到来的、情色的久别重逢而亢奋不已。这复杂的气味如有实质般地缠绕着我，让我浑身上下的血液都朝着一个地方涌去。我已经完全勃起了，性器把深灰色的西装裤顶出了一个大包。  
  
真迷人，我沉醉地想，他明明是个一杯倒的、奶里奶气的小家伙，却有着这么烈性又这么勾人的信息素。  
  
我竭力维持着理智，伸手叩响了房门。  
  
“你还好吗？”说出这话的时候我恨不能给自己一拳，竟然让这场久别重逢有了这么一个无趣又笨拙的开场。  
  
“……学长？”  
  
他的声音从门后传来。虚弱又娇气的，像幼猫一样的声音，像一根羽毛一样轻轻地飘出来。这个称呼我已经太久没听到了，听到他这样叫我的瞬间我就恨不能插入他敏感的小穴，掐着他的腰让他喊个不停。  
  
“是我。”我回答他，声音哑到我自己都有些惊讶，“你不能一个人待在这里，让我进去。”  
  
他犹豫着。这是必然的，我们已经太久没见了，即使能从信息素判断出彼此的身份，但谁又知道岁月的刀子有多锋利？但过了一会儿之后，他终于打开了门锁，把门推开了一条缝。百利甜酒的气味从门缝中涌出来，铺天盖地地将我笼罩。我强自镇定地推开门走进去，随即迅速地关上门反锁。在我踏进去的一瞬间，一只柔软的手搭上了我的肩膀。剧烈跳动的心脏提醒我这并不是一个梦境，我缓慢地转过了头。  
  
我终于看到了他。  
  
他真美——看到他的第一眼，我满肚子的衷肠都只能化成这三个字。  
  
白得发光的皮肤在不甚明亮的灯光下呈现出细腻的质感，简单的白T恤皱巴巴地覆在他清瘦又紧实的身体上。他长开了许多，英挺的眉骨和鼻梁已经是成熟男人的模样，可是他的眼睛和嘴唇又给予了这张脸超越性别的脆弱的美感。这双在我梦里出现了不知多少次的下垂眼仍旧是透亮的、水光盈盈的，眼角泛着红，勾出惹人怜爱的艳色。他真奇妙，即使是在被情欲掌控了的现在，他的目光仍是这样天真又悲悯。他分明是在渴求粗暴的性爱，但他看着我的时候却让我觉得，他对像我这样完全无法拒绝他的下半身动物充满了蔑视和无情的嘲讽。我简直怀疑自己是否有受虐的癖好，这样的暗示让我在痛恨自己自制力微薄的同时又感受到了背德的快感。我渴望着他永远用他纯洁而依赖的目光注视着我，让我不由自主地跪倒在他脚下亲吻他洁白的脚背。

  
他仰着头看着我，上目线显得稚嫩又脆弱，像是一只刚被捡回家的小幼崽满怀不安地打量着新主人，让我爱得发狂。他饱满的嘴唇微微张着，那道让我印象深刻的唇沟就嵌在那两片艳丽的红色上。他仰着头露出纤细的修长的脖颈，摄人心魂的香气就从那颈后散发出来，横冲直撞地涌向我。我比他高了半头，从我的角度看去，能看到他微微鼓起的白嫩前胸，粉嫩的乳尖此时颤巍巍地挺立着，把白色的布料顶出一个情色的小尖，引诱着我去玩弄去舔舐。此时此刻他不再是舞台上惊艳四座、让无数少女倾心的大明星，而是只属于我一个人的、无助又淫荡的小学弟。  
  
“你长大了，”我不知何时已把他整个人揽在了怀里，用指腹摩挲他殷红的柔软的嘴唇，“你现在漂亮极了......”  
  
听到我说的话，他突然委屈了起来，漂亮的眼睛里溢出了泪光，带着哭腔喊我的名字，一面扑进了我怀里。  
  
“学长，我好难受......你帮帮我好不好......”他的声音听起来像是在撒娇，而与这可爱语气不相符的是，他的下半身在我身上难耐地磨蹭着，硬得不像样的小东西在我腿上上下顶弄着。  
  
谁能拒绝得了这样的他呢？

反正我永远做不到。


	2. 下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在高速上狂飙突进

我一手揽住他的细腰，一手从他膝盖下绕过，把我的小美人打横抱起来，轻轻地放到包厢自带的休息室的床上。他小声地喘息着，双手难耐地在领口拉扯着，露出一片精致的锁骨，我便遂了他的愿，把他的T恤和牛仔裤都脱下了。他已经忍耐了太久了，秀气的阳具怯生生地挺立着，顶端不断溢出透明的前列腺液。他要拿手去碰，却被我按住了。我低下头在他可爱的性器上吻了一下，随即极富技巧地帮他手淫，用指尖不断刺激他敏感的马眼，激得他挺着胸膛发出细碎的呻吟。

他很快就射在了我手上，粘稠的精液沾了我一手。我坏心眼地把他自己产物都抹在了他小腹上，然后才直起身伸手去拿床头柜上的抽纸。谁知他这时也挺着腰想要坐起来，于是阴差阳错地，他便直直地对上了我下身鼓起的帐篷，挺翘的鼻尖甚至在那帐篷顶上戳了一下。  
  
他有些被吓到了，涨红着脸无措地抬眼看着我，两颊上一片绯红，高潮过后湿润的眼睛里满是慌乱。我原本只想温柔地待他，让他平安而顺利地度过自己的发情热——我太愚蠢了，到底是谁给了我信心，让我以为我能在他这样的美人面前保持耐心不动如山？他的眼神仿佛一颗火种，让我心底的淫欲骤然烧了起来。我挺了挺胯，让硬涨的性器隔着裤子触碰他的脸颊。

“帮我拉开。”我命令他。  
  
他委屈地撇了我一眼，到底还是照做了。硬挺的性器弹出来打在他脸颊上，发出轻轻的啪的一声，马眼渗出的液体在他脸上划出了一道浅浅的痕迹。我忍不住就是。酒窝的位置上用力顶了一下，他不知所措地呜咽了一声，青涩地握住了那胀硬的柱体，羞耻得快要掉眼泪。  
  
“乖，”我哑着声音劝诱他，“帮帮我。”  
  
他像是被我蛊惑了，试探着伸出舌尖在饱满的龟头上舔了一下，随即皱着眉低低地抱怨了一句。正当我以为他实在不愿意准备作罢时，他却突然张开嘴把整个龟头含了进去，湿软的舌头贴着性器舔舐着。他白嫩的脸颊上被性器顶得鼓出了一个包，眼睛里带着迷蒙的水光，艳红的舌尖不时闪现。那双纤长地、平日里只在各类乐器上拨弄的手，则环握着粗长的柱体上下撸动着，细嫩的掌心留下轻柔而引诱的触感。心理和生理上的双重满足使得我从喉咙里挤出一声叹息，没忍住在他圆润的肩头掐了一把，留下了一道浅红色的痕迹。  
  
“慢慢舔，小心牙齿别碰到了，手也别停下。”我抚摸着他柔软的黑发循循善诱，一面色情地用手指在他颈后的腺体上揉弄着，让他难以自禁地颤抖起来。  
  
他颤抖着舔弄着我的性器，小舌头毫无章法地围绕着龟头留下一圈湿漉漉的痕迹，处于一种善。较下咽的津液顺着脸颊淌下去。他的指节泛着诱人的粉市，在红胀的肉棒市抚摸撸动时形成了极具冲击力的对比色。他明明是个未经人事的青涩雏儿，却仿佛已经从这些无足轻重的前戏中得了趣，一个有利的证据便是他已经挺起的乳尖。

我对那两点粉色的小东西觊觎已久，此时趁着他正昏头昏脑地给我口交，我便覆上了那两个突起的小奶包，先是用手指在乳晕上画着圈抚弄，激得他忍不住轻颤起来，随即便毫不留情碾上了那两颗饥渴的小奶头，用两个手指夹住奶头捻揉，用指尖在奶孔上色情地戳刺。他猛地颤了一下，发出一声小小的尖叫，腰身剧烈地颤抖起来，已经射过一次的性器再次硬挺起来，颤巍巍地在半空中晃荡着。

他这敏感的反应让我在意外的同时感到窃喜。此时此刻他是专属于我的宝贝，是我放荡的小天使小美人，是我的小宠物、我的小神明。  
  
我的手指一路向下，直指我最终的目的地。他已经湿得一塌糊涂了，我的小可怜，穴口闪着水光，翕张着勾引我若即若离的手指。他羞赧地磨蹭着双腿，想要隐藏起这令他羞愧的淫荡的入口，但随即被我温柔而残忍地掰开了腿。他饥渴的后穴已经自动做好了准备，我探进三根手指，淫水便迫不及待地溢出来沾湿了我的手。我往里探了探，湿润温暖的肠肉立即裹紧了我的手指。

在后穴里抽插的手指显然令他得到了前所未有的快感，他不断地喘着气，滚烫的呼吸便带着湿气喷到我的肉棒上。与此同时醉人的甜酒气味变得愈加浓重，在我冷不丁戳到他的G点时达到了一个小高潮。他好像是被这突如其来的陌生的快感吓到了，泪眼汪汪地慌张地看着我，一点泪水沾在他细密的睫毛上欲坠未坠。我不想放过他这么可爱的反应，用手指在他的G点上又用力戳刺了两下，他扭着腰呜咽着说不要，直挺挺的小肉棒却逐渐有些痉挛，竟然就快要射了。我骚浪的小宝贝真是清纯极了，几根手指就能让他获得足以令他失控的快感，让他不可自拔地摇晃着柔软的腰臀不自觉地求欢。  
  
我让他趴在床上把屁股抬起来，在他腰下垫了几个抱枕，圆白的饱满的小屁股袒露无遗。我控制不住地捏住他的臀肉把玩了两下，细腻的皮肉就在我指缝间滑过，留下柔滑的触感。在两片臀丘之间，饥渴已久的肉穴水光潋滟，向我硬得发疼的性器发出邀请。确信他已经得到了充分的前戏和扩张，我不再忍耐自己的欲望，龟头对准湿润的肉穴便慢慢插了进去。在他的轻细的抽泣声里，我缓缓地把性器捅进温暖的甬道，然后重重地一插到底，直至前端抵住了紧闭的生殖腔口。他哭着尖叫，腰猛地塌了下去，与此同时小肉棒第二次射了精。我安抚地舔吻着他的后颈，用手抚摸他颤抖着的身体，让他不要害怕。与我上半身温和动作不符的是，我的性器开始在他的后穴里猛烈地抽插，黏着的水声清晰地从相接处传出来。  
  
他柔韧的年轻的身体整个呈现在我身下，挺翘的屁股里插着我的性器，纤细的腰随着欲望的掌控不住颤动着，细碎的勾人的声音从殷红的小嘴里涌出来。我挺着腰一下一下插得更深，粗壮的肉棒钉进他湿软的肠道。他真骚，撅着屁股挨操的时候像发情的小母狗一样吐着艳红的舌尖呻吟，渴求抚慰的小肉棒有意无意地在床单上磨蹭着，在深色的床单上留下几道狼狈的印记。但他又是那么青涩那么可爱，他白皙修长的手紧紧抓着床单，弯出弧度的腰始终在颤抖着。他带着哭腔细碎地喊着学长，让我慢一点轻一点，但他每喊一声我就忍不住操得更深更重一点，只帮他揉捏着硬邦邦的性器以表安慰。  
  
我享受着他贪婪的骚穴给我带来的巨大的快感，施虐欲无法控制地从心底喷涌出来。我真想用力掐住他的腰舔舐着他尖尖的耳廓问他大肉棒好不好吃，哥哥操得小骚货爽不爽，想扼住他的咽喉看他挣扎的时候扬起的天鹅一样的颈子，想边操进他的生殖腔边对他说哥哥把精液全都射进去、让小骚货边淫叫边爽到射尿直到怀孕好不好。我脑袋里上演着成千上万部以我和他为主角的过激性教育影片，甚至想要用小羊皮鞭轻轻抽打在他身上留下绯红色的鞭痕，想让烛蜡绽放在他粉嫩的乳尖上，想让他一边自己玩弄自己的小奶头一边哭着说主人操我。他呻吟的声音那么好听那么淫乱，我的大脑早就被百利甜酒麻痹了，剩余的似乎只有alpah本能的征服欲和疯狂的情欲。

但我到底是低估了我自己。我到底只是俯下身从他的脊背一路吻上去。吻过他下陷的腰窝、突出的蝴蝶骨和泛红的肩头，最后吻在他的耳边，小声问他舒服吗，喜欢我吗。我小心地把他翻过来——肉棒在体内旋转着戳刺敏感点的刺激让他哭着叫了一声——让他面对着我。他现在的样子可怜兮兮的，头发凌乱泪眼朦胧，张着艳丽的嘴唇急促地呼吸着。我怜爱地用指腹擦了擦他脸上的泪痕，随即俯下身和他接吻。我抚摸着他沾湿的脸颊舔弄他柔软的嘴唇，他顺从地张开双唇让我如愿以偿。我轻轻咬他湿软的舌尖，含着他的舌头吮吸。我知道他喜欢这个温柔的深吻，因为他的肉穴开始微微抽搐着收紧，禁锢着我的性器不让它离开。我一面吻他一面以稳定的频率重重干他的小穴，他意乱神迷地搂紧我的脖颈，在接吻的间隙嗅着我信息素的味道，仿佛那微苦的气味让他感到了安全。我抚摸他汗湿的黑发，指尖在这张让我魂牵梦萦多年的脸上徘徊。他带着泪的眼睛充满信赖地看着我，几乎又让我看到了当年那个笑起来脸上有六个酒窝的娇气的小男孩。这样的回忆又给了我一点背德的快感，我捏住他的腰开始了最后的冲刺。

他仰着头喘息着，我便舔弄那精致的喉结，听他含糊地喊着我的名字撒娇。我感觉到有一个紧致的柔软的入口箍住了我的龟头——他主动为我打开了生殖腔。我多想就这么不管不顾地操进去，深深地埋入他最敏感最骚浪的生殖腔干到他哭着叫老公，然后像条公狗一样紧紧卡住他完成完全标记，让这个甜美醉人的omega 永远属于我，向全世界宣告他的归属权。但我不能。我痛苦地意识到他并不属于我，我们只不过是多年之后突然重逢的旧友，而我只不过是在他需要一个强壮的alpha帮助时自愿成为了那个工具人。他是一个必须时刻小心翼翼保持完美的明星， 我不能毁了他。 

这些残忍的念头让我觉得有点颓废，但萦绕在鼻尖的信息素又让我选择忘掉这一切，只是享受这场完美的性爱。在不断加速的抽插中他的声音逐渐变得破碎，最终当我在他的生殖腔外射精的时候，他尖叫着射了第三次。同时我扭过他的脸一口咬在了他的腺体上，一边在内射他一边向他的腺体里注射我的信息素。精液冲击生殖腔口带来的刺激和腺体被注入alpha信息素的快感裹挟了他，他蜷缩在我怀里颤栗着，双手紧紧攥住了我的袖口。宾治雪茄的气味不断与甜酒的味道进一步混合，整个房间里的空气都变得极具刺激性。临时标记的完成使我得到了极大的满足，我珍惜地舒展开他的手指和他五指相扣，感受着高潮的余韵。

一时之间，房间里只剩下我们两个人的呼吸声。我仍记得我曾在他耳边小声地问他喜不喜欢我，可我却记不起他有没有回答我，也没有自信在这样的时间里再问他一遍。我脑袋里乱七八糟地乘了很多想法，但我知道，现在那些都不要紧。当此之时，最重要的是我怀里这个omega尚未结束的情热——omega的发情热总要绵延许久，情欲会像一只猛兽一样将他们整个淹没。果然，一会儿之后，他开始抑制不住地在我怀里发起抖来。

“学长......."他叫我，奶里奶气冒着泡的声音钻进我耳中，”我还想要，学长给我好不好......?“

回答他的只有alpha坚硬性器凶狠的插入和深深的亲吻，以及一句悄悄湮没在空气中的私密爱语。

  
第二天早晨，我独自在那张双人床上惊醒。我心爱的Omega早已不见踪影，只有空气中残存的百利甜酒的气味提醒我他确实曾在我身下承欢。我按着太阳穴坐起身来，看到床头柜上放着一张紫色的便签，上面写着一串号码，署名是一个小小的、稚拙的莲字。  



End file.
